


Quelques larmes

by LonelyDay



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alzheimer's Disease, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Depression, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Infidelity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark n'a jamais pu oublier Steve Rogers. Tony, lui, se souvient à quel point son père était obsédé par Captain America.</p>
<p>OS I : les Remords, POV d'Howard Stark.<br/>OS II : la Rédemption, POV de Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howard Stark : les Remords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La première partie d'un Two-Shot écrit du POV d'Howard Stark qui se situe en partie durant Agent Carter, mais qui reprend à la fois des éléments de Captain America : The First Avenger, Captain America : The Winter Soldier et d'Iron Man. Les personnages sont sûrement OOC. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Howard Stark** ,

_les Remords_

 

Howard Stark avait rencontré l'Agent Carter quelques semaines avant la mise à exécution du projet  _Rebirth_. Il lui avait souri, de ses dents blanches qui puaient le milliardaire playboy à des kilomètres à la ronde, tendu une main ferme et s'était présenté sous le nom de Stark,  _Howard_  Stark. Puis il avait posé ses lunettes de protection sur son nez et s'en était retourné à son atelier. Il avait toisé les militaires qui avaient conseillé, un peu trop fortement pour laisser son ego intact, à l'Agent Carter de garder une distance de sécurité convenable. Comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire scientifique.

Son expérience avait manqué de réussir ce jour-là, à quelques réglages près. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de faire imploser tout son matériel. Les laborantins s'étaient efforcés de réparer les dégâts tandis que l'Agent 13, Margaret Carter de son vrai nom - il l'avait lu dans un dossier qu'il était parvenu à soutirer grâce à la précieuse aide de Jarvis - lui avait balancé un regard entre l'incompréhension et le mépris. Ça ne l'avait pas découragé pour autant, c'était le sentiment que sa simple présence provoquait le plus souvent - quand il ne s'agissait pas tout simplement d'aversion ou de dédain, il y avait aussi de la fascination et de la jalousie parfois et il prenait tout à la fois.

Quelques jours plus tard, il avait compris que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec qui il ne devait pas tout faire foirer, encore une fois, c'était bien Peggy Carter. Le Colonel Phillips avait insisté pour qu'elle assure sa protection lors d'une de ses nombreuses sorties. Les espions du camp adverse s'étaient faites connaître un peu trop souvent au goût des forces armées pour qu'elles laissent leur plus précieux ingénieur derrière eux à quelques jours à peine de ce qui deviendrait la plus grande avancée scientifique de leur époque. Howard leur avait pourtant assuré qu'il avait ses propres gardes du corps, qu'il possédait en plus tout un tas d'équipements qui ferait parfaitement l'affaire - sans oublier, bien sûr, d'ajouter qu'avec une beauté comme Peggy Carter à son bras, il était certain de rentrer seul chez lui. Le colonel n'avait rien voulu entendre et Howard s'était retrouvé au bras de l'Agent 13 monté sur des talons de presque dix centimètres de haut, une robe blanche immaculée glissant jusqu'au bas de ses jambes musclées, un 9 mm rangé dans son sac à main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la main manucurée de Peggy Carter avait fracassé le nez d'un homme portant une cravate abominable, son crochet du droit avait assommé les deux autres qui avaient fondu sur eux en riposte et en un battement de cils ils s'étaient retrouvés dehors, sains et saufs, à bord d'un taxi new-yorkais. Howard n'avait jamais pu se sortir Peggy Carter de la tête à ce moment-là, réajustant son rouge à lèvres avant de sortir son arme, prête à l'utiliser si nécessaire. Il l'avait fixée durant un temps qui lui avait été impossible à définir, mais elle avait fini par se tourner vers lui, un air sérieux et concentré contractant tous ses traits.  _"Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?"_  avait-elle dit. Howard avait simplement hoché la tête.

Dans la soirée, il avait immédiatement planché sur de nouvelles inventions à l'image de l'Agent Carter. Parce qu'un rouge à lèvres anesthésiant, une lame dissimulée dans un peigne et une poudre aveuglante seraient sans doute bien plus pratique dans des occasions comme celle qu'ils venaient d'affronter que n'importe quelle arme ordinaire. L'Agent Carter était déjà diablement efficace, Howard ne souhaitait que lui faciliter la tâche. Puis c'était peut-être aussi pour son ego. Il s'était dit qu'ainsi elle emporterait toujours un peu de lui en mission et avec de la chance, ça lui réchaufferait le cœur quand elle y penserait.

\- Monsieur, monsieur ? Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?

Howard secoua violemment la tête et lorgna vers son verre à moitié vide - à moitié plein pour les optimistes. Une dernière rasade et il se rinça le gosier. Jarvis lui rappelait qu'il avait pris de mauvaises habitudes ces derniers temps, mais ça n'avait rien de particulièrement anormal. Après tout, les hommes de sa famille avaient tous eu le nez plongé, un jour ou l'autre, dans le fond d'une bouteille. Il ne faisait pas exception à la règle, c'était juste dans ses gênes.

Il mit un temps considérable avant de se tourner vers son majordome, l'avisant dans le reflet du miroir du salon. Jarvis se tenait exceptionnellement droit, encore plus droit et tendu qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses poings étaient serrés de chaque côté de son corps et ses lèvres pincées. Il n'osait ciller devant lui, mais ses bras tremblaient un peu. Il avait définitivement une idée en tête, une idée dont il ne démordrait pas et dont il se sentait dans le devoir de le faire adhérer. Howard n'en ferait pourtant qu'à sa tête s'il n'était pas d'accord, peu importe ce qu'aurait à dire Edwin Jarvis, peu importe ses bonnes intentions.

\- Je disais, reprit le majordome quand Howard lui fit face, que vous ne pouvez pas me demander de mentir à Miss Carter, pas cette fois-ci. Si elle venait à le découvrir - et elle le découvrira - elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Pourquoi ne pas simplement tout lui dire maintenant et éviter de trahir sa confiance ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ceci. Ne croyez-vous pas, Jarvis, qu'il vaudrait mieux l'épargner dans cette histoire ? N'a-t-elle pas trop souffert de ma faute ? Je n'aimerais pas me dire que je suis une fois de plus à l'origine de ses chagrins.

\- Alors pourquoi l'envoyer personnellement ?

Jarvis marquait un point. Cette histoire la blesserait à un moment où à un autre, Howard pouvait y laisser sa main à couper, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Elle n'était pas la seule qu'il souhaitait sauver dans cette affaire.

\- Si j'avais pu m'en occuper, Jarvis, sachez que je l'aurais fait. J'espère que je pourrais compter sur vous.

Howard traversa le salon jusqu'au placard où il farfouilla parmi ses alcools et se resservit un verre, plus haut que les précédents. Ses dernières paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur Jarvis. Il ne comptait argumenter plus longtemps et le majordome l'avait parfaitement compris. Celui-ci quitta la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, lui laissant un soupir désapprobateur qu'Howard s'empressa de noyer dans les vagues de la mer brune sur laquelle il s'en allait de plus en plus souvent voguer.

 

 

Peggy s'était mise à pleurer et Howard l'aurait volontiers accompagnée si les plaines glacées de l'Arctique n'avaient pas aspiré les derniers espoirs qui soufflaient sur son cœur et avec eux les larmes qui laissaient ses yeux irrémédiablement secs.

Tout était de sa faute et peu importe le nombre de sourires qu'il arborerait, le nombre de verres qu'il descendrait, son esprit ne pourrait jamais effacer l'image de Captain America, un don que le ciel leur avait accordé dans sa grande bonté, s'enfoncer dans les abysses noires de l'océan.

Il avait cru créer quelque chose de beau avec le capitaine, mais Steve Rogers avait toujours été là, il n'avait pas changé, sous l'épaisse couche de muscles dont il lui avait fait cadeau grâce à la science de son cerveau. Il n'avait en réalité rien fait d'autre que de le détruire. Il avait gaspillé une vie, gaspillé sa découverte et tout cela dans son propre intérêt.

Steve était demeuré introuvable, à jamais englouti par les entrailles impénétrables de la terre. Peut-être était-ce un tour de mère nature, pour protéger Steve et l'éloigner de ses mains ravageuses.

Les mots glissèrent d'entre ses lèvres presque trop facilement, comme un poème qu'il aurait depuis longtemps appris et répété. La confession fut tout ce qu'il a de plus naturel et sonna comme une excuse :

\- J'ai su combien il comptait pour toi, parce que je sais à quel point il compte pour moi.

Si Peggy et lui avaient été des démonstratifs, ils se seraient sans doute jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour pleurer à volonté et se réconforter mutuellement de la perte qui les accablait tous les deux - malgré l'année passée et ô Howard réalisa qu'il comptait même les jours depuis ce foutu crash. Ils n'en firent rien bien sûr, tous deux plus blindés que les portes d'un coffre-fort et se toisèrent un long moment, un voile translucide recouvrant leurs prunelles pour cacher le plus profond de leurs âmes et les secrets plus si impénétrables qu'elles renfermaient.

Jarvis avait eu raison, Howard aurait dû tout dire à Peggy, tout lui avouer. Il n'avait, en fait, pas plus de droit sur les restes de Captain America qu'elle. Mais il n'avait tout simplement pas eu la force de s'en séparer. Il avait même cru, un moment, que s'il le faisait il en mourrait.

 

 

Howard ne connaissait pas l'homme qui devait passer sous ses rayons. Il avait chargé quelqu'un d'autre de le choisir. Lui ne s'occupait que de la mécanique, comme toujours. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué avec le genre humain - et c'était pour cette raison que Jarvis se chargeait d'à peu près tout ce qui concernait sa vie privée, y compris lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille et des lettres et des nouvelles qu'il envoyait, des cadeaux d'anniversaire et des petites attentions qui les toucheraient assez pour leur faire croire qu'Howard pensait à eux autant qu'ils l'espéraient. Il faisait confiance à Peggy et au Docteur Erskine pour trouver la perle rare qui aurait le privilège d'endosser le rôle de premier super-soldat, le premier d'une longue liste.

On ne lui avait donné qu'une photo du gus, quand on lui avait fait passer son dossier médical. Steve Rogers, vingt-cinq ans et haut comme trois pommes, déclaré inapte une bonne dizaine de fois, mais qui avait malgré tout persévéré pour intégrer les rangs de l'armée. Un gosse né à Brooklyn d'un père qu'il n'avait pas connu car mort trop tôt au front - il avait sans doute grandi avec l'image faussée de son père, en héros de guerre, tout auréolé de la lumière divine. Un gosse asthmatique et tuberculeux qui avait souffert plusieurs fractures - des bagarres, selon les dires du gars et Howard s'était tout de suite demandé,  _comment ?_  Peggy lui avait passé un coup de fil et quand, Howard, le dossier entre les mains, lui avait demandé de confirmer que Steve Rogers était le bon choix, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'ils ne le retenaient pas, ils ne trouveraient sans doute personne d'autre. Il avait voulu la taquiner un peu - parce qu'elle s'étendait un peu trop sur le gaillard pour qu'il ne soit qu'une simple expérience - et il avait refermé le dossier, raccroché et préparé son départ.

Steve Rogers était entré dans sa boîte en ferraille, prêt à passer à la casserole. Il ne lui avait même pas adressé deux mots, mais tout chétif que Steve était, Howard était prêt à parier que c'était un sacré gaillard pour se lancer dans une expérience pareille et c'était tout à son honneur - s'il s'agissait de bravoure ou de bêtise, Howard n'en savait trop rien, mais puisque le type lui servait de cobaye, il n'irait certainement pas cracher dessus.

Tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, bien entendu, et Howard était prêt à tout arrêter, vraiment - il n'avait pas envie de griller les quelques neurones qui restaient au pauvre Steve, enfermé dans son potentiel cercueil. Au moment où ils avaient touché les commandes, un cri les avait arrêtés. C'était Steve qui, prisonnier des kilos de fer qui l'entouraient et des rayons vita qui le transperçaient, leur avait ordonné de continuer, d'aller au bout de l'expérience, puisqu'il tiendrait.

 _"Il est malade"_  était la seule pensée qui était venue à l'esprit d'Howard et il avait souri car c'était chose peu commune que de sentir les autres le suivre dans ses folies.

À peine l'expérience terminée, Howard s'était précipité vers sa machine, suivi du Docteur Erskine. Peggy Carter les avait approchés et Howard avait reconnu sur ses lèvres tremblantes l'inquiétude.

Steve Rogers s'en était sorti vivant, mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, pesant bien une centaine de kilos, avec un nouveau corps musclé et façonné comme jamais. Howard était resté sans voix devant une création aussi parfaite -  _sa_  création.

Mais comme pour Frankenstein et sa créature, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. À trop vouloir se prendre pour Dieu, le destin se venge parfois. Des agents secrets s'étaient infiltrés et avaient tout ruiné. Le Docteur Erskine était mort et les restes de leur travail avait été complètement saboté. C'en était fini du projet Rebirth et des super-soldats. Howard avait laissé à d'autres mains que les siennes celui qui deviendrait  _Captain America_.

Des années de travail, de recherches, d'échecs aussi et tout ça pour quoi ? Une plongée dans l'océan. Steve Rogers, Howard l'avait entendu pour la dernière fois à bord d'un avion alors qu'il s'apprêtait à délibérément mettre fin à ses jours - pour le bien de tous. Il s'était sacrifié. Encore aujourd'hui Howard n'avait de cesse de noyer sa culpabilité entre deux verres. Il était responsable de la mort de Steve Rogers dont on n'avait même pas retrouvé le corps - et ça n'avait pas été faute de chercher. Il ne restait plus que quelques gouttes de sang maintenant, quelques gouttes qu'Howard était parvenu à arracher des mains crochues du Gouvernement pour les conserver au chaud dans son coffre-fort.

Pour quoi faire au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de le cloner - quoi qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était juste une idée dingue, complètement dingue que jamais il ne réaliserait car ça ne lui rendrait pas Steve Rogers et si Peggy l'apprenait, elle lui ferait tout simplement la tête au carré. Ça n'était qu'un comportement égoïste et il l'avait vite compris. Il gardait Steve pour lui, lui et lui seul et peu importe ce que Peggy pouvait en dire. Lui aussi souffrait de son absence.

Il avisa le laboratoire et se précipita vers le sang le plus précieux de tous les Etats-Unis. L'Agent Carter s'assura que la fiole n'avait pas disparu. Les bras flageolants sur l'atelier, ils se lancèrent un regard lesté de toute inquiétude et retournèrent à leur occupation première : découvrir ce que les agents du Leviathan lui avait dérobé. Howard dut se faire violence pour garder son calme en constatant le peu de soin qu'on accordait à son matériel - comment pouvait-il espéré être pris au sérieux quand des andouilles pareils se faisaient elles aussi appeler scientifiques ?

Il ne fallut à leur équipe que quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir de l'absence de l'item 17. Howard déglutit. C'était comme un nouveau cauchemar qui recommençait et déjà il sentait se tourner dans son dos plus de visages anonymes, plus d'yeux pour le suivre dans le noir et le juger.

Howard suivit le mouvement, sous les ordres de Peggy Carter, et presque inconsciemment récupéra la fiole pleine du sang du plus grand héros de son temps. Ô Peggy lui en voudrait quand elle viendrait à le découvrir, elle le détesterait sans doute, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il devait garder  _Cap_  près de lui.

 

 

La solution était simple, si simple et elle était juste sous son nez. Pourquoi avait-il passé tant de temps à l'ignorer ? Howard n'avait pas réfléchi trop longtemps, en réalité. Il n'avait plus une seule seconde à perdre car le signal avait fonctionné, de nouveau et pour combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps avant que le voyant rouge ne disparaisse et qu'Howard ne perde toute trace de Steve et les laisse, lui et Peggy, dans une horrible attente qui les rongeait de l'intérieur depuis plus d'un an ? Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Peggy, pas plus longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Cap. Le capitaine ne les avait pas laissés tomber, il avait donné sa vie pour ses amis, pour son pays, pour eux tous, pour qu'ils puissent vivre en paix. Howard lui devait bien ça.

Il embarqua dans l'avion et démarra l'engin comme un automatisme. Le docteur avait raison, parfaitement raison. Il était parvenu à tout remettre au clair dans son esprit, son esprit qui depuis plus d'un an - depuis qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir - n'avait cessé de se faire assaillir par les grondements des sinistres battements de son cœur.

Le signal recommença à émettre d'un rouge flamboyant, d'un rouge qui ne pouvait s'éteindre. C'était le phare pour le guider dans les nuits noires de sa vie au milieu desquelles il ressassait ses erreurs depuis trop longtemps. La glace s'étendait à perte de vue et il n'en faisait plus aucun doute désormais, Captain America se trouvait juste sous cette couche blanche infernale qu'il briserait sans grande difficulté.

La voix du docteur disparut brutalement, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance puisqu'il n'en avait plus besoin pour arriver à destination. Il lui avait ouvert le chemin, Howard n'avait plus qu'à le suivre, sans jamais s'arrêter. Le sentier était clair et précis, sans aucune courbe, sans obstacle. Il lui parut que ce serait la chose la plus facile à faire de toute sa vie - pour une fois, cette fois. Ce serait aussi et surtout ce qu'il ferait de plus beau. Ce n'était pas seulement pour lui, ce n'était pas que par intérêt - ô comme ça pouvait sonner faux, mais c'était vrai. Captain America, Steve Rogers, un cadeau offert à l'humanité, serait bientôt de retour parmi les vivants car il était là, juste là, sous ses pieds dans la glace et il le sentait - non, il le  _savait_  - le capitaine s'était accroché et était toujours en vie. Howard allait le sauver, comme Captain America l'avait fait quelques mois auparavant - quelques mois ... c'était vite dit, pour Howard ça avait semblé être des siècles.

Il sursauta quand la voix douce et quelques peu inquiète de Peggy communiqua à son interphone. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi elle répondait plutôt que le docteur, il était juste heureux de l'entendre. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines son cœur cessa de se tordre dans sa poitrine et se gonfla pour combler le vide que la fin de la guerre avait créé en lui. Il ne prêta presque pas attention aux larmes qui commençaient à embuer sa vue, il avait juste envie de le dire à Peggy, lui dire à quel point il était désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais qu'il était sur le point de tout réparer et que bientôt les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre.

\- Je le ramène à la maison, éructa-t-il entre deux sanglots qu'il n'essayait même plus de cacher.

Les mots de Peggy à sa réponse traversaient son esprit sans qu'il les entende vraiment. Elle parla du fait qu'il n'était pas possible de le ramener, que Steve était mort et qu'il fallait le laisser partir. Pourquoi, alors, le radar émettait-il encore ? Pourquoi survolait-il l'Arctique vers Captain America s'il n'était pas possible de le ramener ?

Elle parla d'amour aussi et d'amitié et Howard se sentit tout chose. Il n'avait rien oublié de Steve Rogers et de Peggy Carter. À vrai dire, il était prêt à n'être qu'un acteur secondaire de leur vie, n'être rien de plus qu'un observateur de leur bonheur et ça lui suffirait amplement. Il avait juste besoin de le sauver, il leur devait bien ça - et il se le devait à lui aussi. Steve était parti trop tôt, avant même d'avoir vécu sa vie, avant qu'Howard n'ait pu totalement jouir de sa présence. Ils avaient tous les trois besoin de rattraper le temps.

\- Steve est mort. Nous devons le laisser partir, entendit-il à l'autre bout de l'interphone.

Ca n'aurait pas dû l'affecter. Steve ne  _pouvait_  être mort. Et maintenant Peggy voulait tout abandonner, tout laisser tomber alors qu'ils étaient si prêt du but. Pourquoi ?

La réponse le frappa de plein fouet, une évidence qu'il s'était malgré lui cachée. Steve était l'un des fantômes de leur passé, toujours dans leur cœur, mais encore à les hanter et à les empêcher d'avancer. Peggy avait besoin de passer à autre chose car Steve n'était plus là. Peggy, qui avait suivi Steve avant même le début de le transformation et qui avait su l'avait encouragé à suivre sa voix au moment où Captain America n'était qu'une mascarade. Peggy, qui aimait de tout son cœur Steve et qui s'était efforcée de suivre l'exemple de Captain America et ses idéaux - parce que lorsqu'il l'entendait parler parfois, elle sonnait terriblement comme lui.

Howard avisa le voyant rouge qui s'était éteint. La surprise le tétanisa. Un regard paniqué se leva sur l'horizon. La glace avait fondu pour laisser place à une étendue d'aiguilles bétonnées. La bouche pâteuse et les yeux douloureux, il répondit tant bien que mal à Peggy qu'il entendit soulagée à l'autre bout du fil. Il était temps pour lui aussi de passer à autre chose - au moins d'essayer.

 

 

Anthony était arrivé dans sa vie au moment où plus rien n'allait entre Maria et lui. C'était, selon elle, la seule solution pour essayer de sauver leur couple d'une descente aux enfers. Elle lui avait promis de se débarrasser de tous ses amants et lui avait demandé de se calmer sur ses conquêtes d'un soir. Howard savait que c'était perdu d'avance, mais il avait tout de même accepté et lui avait fait un enfant - sans doute parce qu'il se souvenait de Maria la première fois où il l'avait rencontrée, que son image était resté gravée à jamais dans son esprit, comme marquée au fer blanc. Un garçon était né quelques mois plus tard de leur union. Rien n'avait pourtant préparé Howard à devenir père. Il n'était pas fait pour ça : égoïste et versatile, quelle stabilité avait-il à offrir à un gamin ? Il n'était pas même venu assister à l'accouchement de son épouse, prétextant qu'il était retenu par des clients. La réalité était toute autre : il s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec Jarvis, une bouteille de whisky pour leur tenir compagnie et quelques vieilles photographies. Il n'y avait que peu de clichés sur lesquels il avait posé près de Steve. Dans sa collection, il avait donc tout naturellement ajouté celles de Captain America et de ses fiers équipiers des Howling Commandos. Il y avait Jim Morita, Dum Dum Dugan, Frenchie, Gabe Jones, Monty et même Bucky Barnes, l'ami d'enfance de Steve Rogers qui lui collait toujours au train, prêt à assurer ses arrières au moindre pépin. Parfois, Peggy Carter,  _Captain America's best girl_ , les accompagnait. L'équipe la charriait assez souvent, mais Howard se souvenait plus d'histoires dans lesquelles elle leur avait sauvé la mise.

Lui n'avait jamais été un soldat, il n'était pas allé au front. Les armes, il se contentait de les fabriquer et de les fournir. Il n'était pas fait pour s'en servir. Il avait joué un rôle de second plan durant la guerre, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de sympathiser avec le commando d'élite de Captain America - il avait d'ailleurs gardé contact avec la plupart d'entre eux. Il avait eu l'impression de faire partie d'une grande famille à cette époque et ce sentiment n'avait pas été pour lui déplaire. C'était l'après-guerre qui avait été plus difficile. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se résoudre à tourner la page - pas après Captain America, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait continué à le rechercher. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il avait monté le SHIELD - rien à voir avec Captain America, bien entendu.

Peggy Carter et lui avaient travaillé ensemble sur ce projet et à cette époque, elle était devenue une sorte de point d'ancrage dans le temps qui l'empêchait de se noyer entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle avait eu beau lui dire de passer à autre chose, il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il lui semblait que ça avait mieux marché pour elle : après avoir bataillé quelques années au sein du SSR, elle était finalement passée à la tête du SHIELD, elle s'était imposée comme l'un des meilleurs agents des Etats-Unis, elle s'était mariée et avait fondé une famille sur laquelle elle se reposait. Ils leur arrivaient parfois de ressasser des moments perdus au milieu des balles et du sang qui coulait à quelques mètres d'eux, mais ça se finissait toujours de la même manière. Peggy tendait sa main vers la sienne pour la serrer et un sourire brillant l'air de dire que tout irait bien, qu'ils finiraient par avancer, sans trop y croire vraiment - car elle baissait toujours les yeux juste après, comme honteuse d'avoir sorti un si gros mensonge.

Ils se voyaient très souvent, le fait qu'ils travaillent plus ou moins ensemble facilitait grandement la chose et c'était tant mieux. Howard en profitait pour échapper à ses devoirs, conjugaux et paternels. Ils fêtaient ensemble un anniversaire, un que Maria n'avait jamais apprécié, un que Tony n'avait que trop bien compris - Howard supposait que son fils regrettait sans doute de l'avoir fait. Chaque année, ils se retrouvaient dans le bureau d'une des résidences d'Howard - si possible, celle que Maria et Tony n'occupaient pas - et une bouteille pour leur tenir compagnie ils regrettaient la disparition de Steve Rogers. Ça pouvait paraître complètement malsain - et ça l'était, en réalité. Mais Howard considérait que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Peggy n'avait de toute façon jamais objecté.

Comme toujours, elle se tenait debout derrière lui, à regarder par-dessus son épaule, à forcer le contact entre eux, comme prête à le réprimander. Après quelques longues minutes durant lesquelles Howard vida son verre, pour s'en servir un autre juste derrière, il finit par se tourner vers elle. Elle le fixait d'un regard distant et froid. Elle allait sans doute lui reprocher une de ses dernières aventures - qu'il s'efforçait tout de même avec quelques efforts de cacher des yeux de Maria, histoire de faire perdurer encore un peu l'illusion de quelques vaines promesses.

Peggy rompit brusquement le lien et se pencha en travers du bureau pour attraper, Howard ne le remarqua qu'après qu'elle eût pris en main l'objet de ses convoitises, un cadre photo baissé, cachant le cliché qu'il renfermait. Elle le regarda longuement avant de parler. Maria et Anthony se tenaient devant lui sur cette image.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ta famille, Howard ?

Il ricana à la question qui venait de lui être posée. C'était si stupide qu'il doutait avoir bien entendu Peggy prononcer ces mots-là. Mais ses yeux s'étaient mis à le lorgner de nouveau, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il sans hésiter. J'aime Maria et j'aime Anthony. Ils sont ma famille. Pourquoi ne les aimerais-je pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sa voix paraissait absente, comme lointaine. En quelques secondes, elle avait de nouveau disparu et s'intéressait à d'autres photographies. Toutes alignées les unes à côte des autres, Peggy choisit celle qui la représentait aux côtés de Captain America.

Ses doigts se perdirent un instant sur la glace, puis elle annonça d'une voix détachée :

\- Maria m'a appelée il y a quelques jours.

Howard jura entre ses dents et porta ses mains à ses tempes. Il sentait le mal de crâne poindre. Il aurait dû s'en douter, s'y habituer pourtant. Tous les ans c'était le même cinéma. Maria contactait Peggy peu de temps avant leur anniversaire et elle s'assurait de le faire passer pour le salopard de service de manière à ce que Peggy lui tire les bretelles.

\- Qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires, pour une fois, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Ne blâme pas ton épouse, Howard. Elle sait qu'elle ne parviendra pas à te faire entendre raison.

Et Peggy avait raison. Howard n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, peu importe qui il avait eu en face. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute s'il se croyait plus malin que tout le monde - il l'était. C'était donc plutôt normal qu'il en soit venu à ignorer les jérémiades de son épouse, tous ses reproches et ses cris. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Les choses étaient simples de toute façon, tout était toujours de sa faute. Après quelques années, elle avait fini par abandonner les face à face houleux, bien heureusement. Seulement, elle en avait confié la tâche à Peggy et c'était sacrément mesquin. Maria avait conscience qu'au-delà d'une simple amitié, il y avait une histoire qui le liait à Peggy, des souvenirs douloureux et une confiance hors norme. Howard, s'il n'écoutait plus son épouse depuis longtemps, se sentait obligé de garder une oreille ouverte aux paroles de son amie.

\- À quel sujet ? répéta-t-il, sans en démordre.

\- Votre fils. Elle m'a dit que vous vous êtes sérieusement accroché.

\- Ça arrive, rappela Howard en haussant les épaules.

Il baissa pourtant les yeux, évitant au possible ceux de Peggy. Il imaginait parfaitement où ils allaient en venir et n'était pas certain de vouloir avoir cette conversation.

\- Howard, Anthony est ton fils.

Il y avait eu une faiblesse dans la voix de Peggy, exprimant à quel point cela avait pu la toucher. Il ne savait exactement ce que Maria avait pu lui raconter, mais quoi qu'elle ait dit, quoi qu'elle ait inventé, la vérité n'en était pas moins pire.

Il se résigna à la regarder. Cette fois-ci les prunelles de Peggy n'avaient plus rien de distant. Elles le scrutaient, stables et dures, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'elles connaissaient déjà et déversant leur mépris sur lui dans un flot ininterrompu.

\- J'essaye Peggy, je fais vraiment de mon mieux, lâcha-t-il presque sans le vouloir, juste impatient de voir le regard de Peggy se transformer et retrouver son état normal.

Il n'avait pas envie de se sentir plus coupable qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était pas juste de sa part. Peggy le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il s'en voulait vraiment.

\- Essayer n'est pas suffisant, répliqua-t-elle. C'est ton fils, tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui parler comme tu le fais. Il n'est pas une de tes inventions C'est un enfant, ta propre chair et il t'aime, Howard. Ce que tu lui dis ne peut que le blesser.

La voix de Peggy était restée calme et sans tremblements, mais Howard voyait sur ses lèvres et dans ses doigts la tristesse s'épandre. Elle n'était pas seulement désolée pour Anthony, elle n'était pas seulement désolée pour Maria, elle était aussi désolée pour Howard, Howard qui n'avait pu passer à autre chose, Howard qui vivait encore en partie pendant la guerre, Howard qui n'avait jamais pu accepter ses erreurs et dont le remord le rongeait peu à peu jusqu'à le pourrir de l'intérieur et contaminer ses proches. Elle le plaignait lui aussi et elle aurait sans doute voulu le réconforter, si cela eût été possible.

\- Je le sais, je l'aime et je regrette -

\- Lui as-tu dit ? coupa-t-elle.

\- Non.

La réponse coula sans même qu'il ait eu à réfléchir. Jamais il ne l'avait fait et il ne le ferait sans doute pas. Sa fierté l'en empêcherait un peu, son ego lui ferait croire qu'il n'avait pas à le faire.

\- Howard, personne ne t'a forcé à avoir un enfant, reprit Peggy comme pour lui asséner le coup de grâce.

\- Maria le voulait, justifia-t-il.

\- Elle ne t'a pas forcé.

Bien sûr que non et Howard se demandait parfois pourquoi il n'avait pas tout simplement refusé, avec sa relation qu'il avait laissé aller à vau-l'eau et ses multiples aventures qui l'accaparaient. Il se souvenait parfois s'être dit à cette époque qu'il aimait encore Maria et qu'avoir un enfant l'aiderait à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur Mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, même pas un peu et Anthony en subissait les conséquences sans en être la cause.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, éructa-t-il en se voyant hurler après son fils ou l'ignorant avec une assurance peu commune les quelques fois où il le voyait.

Il ne fallut que les bras de Peggy qui l'entourèrent pour qu'il se mette à pleurer.

 

 

Howard avait toujours rêvé de grandeur aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Déjà gamin, quand il montait dans la camionnette de son père pour distribuer ses fruits dans le quartier, il se faisait des plans sur la comète. Il ne s'était jamais vu prendre la relève et ne le ferait pas. Howard comprenait les choses - la mécanique - qui l'entouraient. Il les voyait se décomposer et s'agiter devant ses yeux. Sa toute première véritable invention triait les fruits de son frère. Quelques mois plus tard, il la vendait - et il n'était même pas encore sorti de son cursus scolaire.

Tout était allé très vite après cela. Les inventions se multipliaient, sa tête s'emplissait de centaines d'idées et au même rythme s'accumulaient les mensonges qu'il répétait. Il ne voulait pas devenir ingénieur, il voulait être l'ingénieur. La plupart de ses créations - de ce dont il était réellement fier - foirait complètement. Mais ce n'était pas totalement sa faute. Howard n'était pas né à la bonne époque. Au plus profond de lui, il se sentait à des années de tous ses contemporains. Il n'y avait pas que la science qui le limitait, il y avait aussi la société et ses mœurs.

À vingt-trois ans, il monta les Stark Industries et quelques mois plus tard, il participait à l'effort de guerre en fournissant principalement des armes. Il lui arrivait de donner de sa personne parfois. C'était arrivé avec Steve Rogers et Captain America. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple invention, c'était un idéal, une morale qu'Howard, menteur invétéré depuis des années, qui s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'au sommet en trompant à tour de bras, admirait - et qu'il n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer toute sa vie.

Captain America était un modèle que tous aurait dû suivre, si bien qu'Howard en était venu à bassiner son fils avec ses histoires de seconde guerre mondiale.

Anthony était un garçon intelligent et créatif et Howard se voyait parfois dans les yeux du gamin quand celui-ci se penchait sur un appareil avec quelques pinces et tournevis pour y bricoler. Il y avait eu une époque où il était pareil que lui - Howard en était presque certain. Ça arrangeait d'autant plus les affaires d'Howard car Anthony serait sans doute possible son seul et unique héritier. Tout ce qui avait été à lui passerait en temps voulu à Anthony : son empire, sa colossale fortune, sa célébrité et ses inventions - même ses précieuses inventions, tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher du gouvernement, tout ce qui était bien trop dangereux, instable ou inestimable pour qu'Howard le partage avec quelqu'un,  _tout_.

En cela, Howard se devait de préparer son fils à prendre la relève. Les Stark Industries étaient connues depuis longtemps du garçon - combien de fois Howard avait-il surpris Jarvis en train de courser Anthony et le jeune James Rhodes ? - quoique l'apprentissage de son fonctionnement restait d'actualité. Anthony le suivait parfois durant conférences et signatures de contrats, bien que les explications soient la plupart du temps prodiguées par les soins de Jarvis qui, Howard devait le reconnaître, passait plus de temps avec son fils que lui-même.

Les ateliers d'Howard, même, n'étaient pas un lieu où Anthony s'aventurait souvent. Howard y passait le plus clair de temps, à créer, inventer, assembler, monter, calculer, détruire, réparer tout ce qui passait entre ses doigts. C'était un endroit où lui seul se retrouvait, hormis les fois où il autorisait un collègue à entrer - ce qui était plutôt rare puisqu'il trouvait la plupart d'entre eux à mourir d'ennui. Jarvis y entrait plus souvent, mais ne restait jamais bien longtemps - son majordome n'était pas particulièrement friand des sciences, puis il était parfaitement conscient des pratique quelques peu controversées et hasardeuses de son employeur. Maria n'y mettait jamais les pieds. Elle disait détester les machines que manipulaient Howard - elle lui avait précisément dit qu'elles la répugnaient et parfois, Howard se demandait comment il avait pu finir par lui proposer de l'épouser, même s'il en venait généralement à la conclusion que c'était peut-être ça, après tout, qui avait fait la différence. Anthony, lui, avait peu à peu déserté les lieux. Howard se souvenait de l'époque où le gosse, tout petit, traînait dans ses pattes, la bouche toujours pleine de questions. Puis ça avait brusquement cessé et Anthony s'était établi dans sa chambre - et ça n'avait pas vraiment plu à Howard, mais au moins était-il bel et bien tranquille durant ses heures de travail.

Il arrivait cependant, qu'Howard l'emmène encore avec lui, admirer son oeuvre - Anthony lui aussi, s'il bossait vraiment dur, pourrait créer quelque chose de grand et d'important, Howard était presque certain que son fils aussi en avait la capacité. Il le plus souvent son fils feuilleter ses dossiers et ses recherches ou trifouiller dans ses calculs. En général, il ne faisait que le surveiller - abandonnant pour quelques heures ses précieuses machines. Mais, toujours, il se prenait à conter des histoires.

C'était la centième fois, peut-être, qu'il racontait comment le projet Rebirth avait foiré, mais donné naissance à Captain America. Il partait dans ses discours interminables et des éloges à rallonge sur le pourquoi du comment Captain America avait tout changé pendant la guerre et aurait pu changé la phase du monde, le remodelé à une image plus belle et plus grande, plus forte aussi. C'était un exemple pour tous assurément et Howard voulait le faire comprendre à Anthony pour que lui aussi suive le chemin ouvert par Captain America des années auparavant.

Mais Anthony haussait de temps à autre les épaules et murmuraient du bout des lèvres les paroles qu'Howard s'apprêtait à réciter.

Il sortit de vieux calculs d'un tiroir où des croquis délavés transparaissaient sous du papier glacé. Howard figea son regard vers lui. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas touché - ça n'avait pas été une option, c'était nécessaire.

Les souvenirs, nombreuses et pressants à la porte de ses pensées, le forcèrent à parler - et c'était plus qu'une coïncidence pour qu'Anthony sorte ces papiers au moment où Howard contait cette histoire. Il ne pouvait garder cela pour lui-même, il fallait qu'il se confie, qu'il fasse comprendre à quel point il avait pu être fier avant de ne se retrouver qu'avec la culpabilité pour seule compagnie.

Howard s'approcha de son fils et, une main posée dans son dos, se pencha par-dessus son épaule - ce ne serait plus possible bientôt car Howard le dépasserait dans quelques temps.

\- Tout ce que tu as vu Anthony, tout ce que tu as vu, n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu tiens entre les mains. Ceci est ma plus belle création, la seule qui ait eu un sens, la seule chose que j'ai réussie de toute ma vie.

Les paroles s'écoulèrent trop vite et tranchèrent d'une dure franchise le silence qui le séparait d'Anthony. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur lui quand il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui lui indiquait qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait, mais Howard ne sut quoi. Ça avait sans doute été dans l'intonation de sa voix ou dans le débit de sa parole. Il s'était encore emporté avec ses histoires de guerre qui n'intéressaient plus personne, ses histoires de guerre qui n'intéressaient plus que lui.

\- C'est ma plus belle création, répéta-t-il.

Mais Tony lui tourna le dos et quitter l'atelier sans dire un mot.

 

 

Bucky Barnes avait disparu de la surface de la planète après sa chute du train. Peggy lui avait raconté l'histoire, que Steve lui avait lui-même rapportée - elle n'en avait pas franchement donné les détails, mais Howard imaginait que Captain America s'était niché dans la nuque de Peggy pour y trouver du réconfort. Howard ne connaissait pas particulièrement le gaillard, hormis les grands traits qui le concernaient : bon tireur, fait de loyauté et de bravoure et meilleur de Steve Rogers depuis leur enfance. Ça avait été la seule perte des Howling Commandos durant la guerre. On n'avait pourtant jamais retrouvé le corps - pas plus qu'on avait retrouvé celui du capitaine. Howard s'était demandé si ça n'avait pas été un triste coup du sort qui avait réuni les deux amis jusque dans la mort.

Il se souvenait vaguement du visage du jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué. À vrai dire, il s'en souvenait avant tout grâce aux photographies qu'il avait conservées de Steve. Sur presque tous les clichés qu'il avait pu récupérer, Steve s'y affichait aux côtes de Bucky, comme s'ils étaient inséparables. Howard n'aurait pourtant pas dû être si étonné. Lui-même comprenait l'attrait du jeune homme pour celui qui était devenu Captain America, alors quand il voyait le lien qui les liait, lien qui avait guidé Steve, sans expérience, sans réelle capacité militaire, avec sa seule conviction pour alliée et un bouclier qu'il n'avait pas appris à utiliser, jusqu'au milieu de l'Europe pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Les choses ne demandaient pas toujours une explication - un vieux dicton aurait dit que le cœur a sa raison que la raison ignore, Howard avait pu constater que Captain America en était plutôt familier.

Il aurait pu apercevoir tout et n'importe quoi provenant de son passé, une de ses ex, revenue pour le hanter dans ses vieux jours, Captain America, son bouclier devant lui, le costume en miette et plus fatigué que jamais d'avoir passé tant d'années dans la glace, mais bel et bien vivant, mais à vrai dire, jamais, il n'avait imaginé voir resurgir Bucky Barnes.

Il s'était peut-être trompé après tout. C'était possible. Sa mémoire pouvait commencer à lui faire défaut, ça arrivait à certaines personnes au-delà d'un certain âge - s'il perdait la boule, il était foutu. Ce n'était rien qu'un visage qu'il avait vaguement entraperçu dans le reflet d'une vitre à un croisement. Il était fort probable que son esprit lui ait joué un tour - il avait  _cru_  voir le Sergent Barnes, mais il n'en était rien. Le gaillard était décédé, six pieds sous terre, probablement enterré sous des couches de neige - ou plus triste encore, il avait tout simplement fini comme repas.

Le hurlement de Maria le réveilla et après un rapide coup d'œil à sa femme, il fixa la route et eut à peine le temps de réagir. Le pieds sur le frein, il pila.

Devant lui se tenait un homme, au milieu de la route, comme un piquet. Vêtu en noir, il était presque invisible dans la nuit, mais sous la lumière du réverbère il reconnut le visage qui le fixait - le visage dans le reflet. Bucky, Bucky  _Barnes_.

Howard donna un coup de volant. Il était peut-être déjà trop tard pour éviter le choc. Les secondes qui suivirent ne furent qu'un brouhaha de grincements de gomme et de craquements de taules. Les cris de Maria rythmaient le tout.

Il sentit à peine le choc, mais sa vue brouillée lui indiquait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il s'était retrouvé tête à l'envers, que la voiture avait fait des tonneaux et qu'il devait maintenant essayer de sortir de la carcasse de son véhicule - et Maria, Maria, Maria où était-elle ?

Il tâtonna du plat de la main sur sa droite à la recherche d'une main, d'un bras, d'une mèche de cheveux, n'importe quoi, qui pourraient lui indiquer que Maria était toujours près de lui. Sa main se referma sur le bracelet que portait son épouse, mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il chercha une sortie du regard, mais tout restait incroyablement sombre.

Il respira profondément - remarquant avec soulagement qu'il ne souffrait pas du torse - et tenta de calmer un peu le rythme de son cœur qui battait de plus en plus fort. Le silence l'écrasait autant que la cage de fer qui s'était retournée sur lui.

Il distingua alors dans les profondeurs de la nuit des pas s'approcher d'une démarche boiteuse. Il se consola un peu en se disant qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'on viendrait l'aider à le sortir de là.

Mais ce fut le visage de l'homme qui s'était tenu sur la route qui lui fit face. Howard retrouva un peu ses esprits et chercha dans les méandres de ses vieux souvenirs les traces du Sergent Barnes. Le menton ciselé, le nez droit, de la mâchoire aux yeux bleus, tous les traits de Bucky était plaqué sur le visage de cet homme devant lui pourtant Howard ne lui reconnut aucune de ses expressions. Il n'y avait pas un sourire, pas d'inquiétude, pas d'angoisse, rien qui ne transparaisse chez cet homme et son regard était irrémédiablement vide. Comment était-ce possible ? Bucky avait disparu en 1945 - plus de quarante ans auparavant - et ne paraissait pas avoir pris une ride. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. À moins que ...

La porte craqua sous la pression qu'exerçait Bucky dessus et elle vola en éclats. Howard reprit conscience de la situation périlleuse dans laquelle il se trouvait et prit soudain peur. C'était comme si l'homme en face de lui ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- Bucky, appela-t-il, mais l'interpellé ne répondit pas. Bucky, est-ce bien toi ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

L'homme le regarda en biais, sans répondre et reprit ses activités.

Howard le voyait tordre la ferraille d'une main de fer - et il n'y avait là rien d'une expression, une main de fer branchée au corps de l'homme broyait sa voiture.

\- Maria, mon épouse est coincée dans la voiture, je crois qu'elle est inconsciente ou ... ou bien morte, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Si tu veux m'aider, sors-la d'abord.

Howard désigna comme il put de la main le siège à côté de lui. L'homme parut enfin lui répondre. Il suivit des yeux la direction indiquée, mais au plus grand étonnement d'Howard, il sortit de sa ceinture une arme qu'il pointa sur Maria. Le coup partit et le sang éclaboussa Howard qui, sur le choc, ne parvint même pas à hurler. Il suffoqua dans sa propre surprise et au milieu du sang de sa femme.

\- Bucky ! hurla-t-il cette fois-ci. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Howard, Howard Stark, durant la guerre. L'ami de l'Agent Carter, la copine de Steve Rogers, Captain America. Steve Rogers, Bucky, Steve Rogers.

Il se sentit happé au-dehors de la voiture et ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit la douleur dans ses jambes, mais Howard était bien plus inquiet par l'arme pointée sur lui. Il tenta une dernière fois :

\- _Steve_ , ne te souviens-tu pas de Steve ?

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux morts qui lui faisaient face et l'homme se redressa dans son costume noir. Il baissa le pistolet vers le sol et fronça les sourcils, les yeux presque fermés, porta sa main à ses tempes. Il grogna et Howard crut même l'entendre geindre.

Quand celui qu'Howard était certain d'avoir identifié comme Bucky se redressa et pointa de nouveau l'arme vers lui, il vit dans son regard voilé de larmes que les réponses s'étaient perdues quelque part dans un passé lointain. Bucky était là et sans pourtant y être vraiment.

Howard frissonna. Ce dont il avait entendu parler, le fantôme du passé qui était revenu hanter les champs de batailles d'Europe, le monstre qui avait été créé pour détruire les missions du SHIELD était bel et bien réel. Ça n'était pas qu'un mythe. C'était l'homme qui se trouvait là, tremblant, les yeux rouges et les dents serrées, l'arme au bout d'un poing inflexible.

\- Je ne connais pas Steve, répondit une voix caverneuse et frémissante.  _Прощай мой друг_ (1).

La balle partit et le monde perdit peu à peu de ses couleurs. Le brun des cheveux de Maria et de Tony, le rouge des lèvres de Peggy disparurent et le bouclier de Captain America, sous la glace, devint gris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Au revoir mon ami. Quelques mots de russe, que j'ai fait vérifier par ma meilleure amie qui comprend cette langue.
> 
> Concernant la mort d'Howard et Maria Stark, il est dit qu'ils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, mais Arnim Zola sous-entendrait que le Winter Soldier a en réalité provoqué leurs morts. Cela aurait ensuite été camouflé par le SHIELD déjà infecté par l'HYDRA, Howard Stark devenant un peu trop encombrant. ( merci à [Funambulle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle) pour les précisions, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une théorie qui traînait sur le net )


	2. Tony Stark : la Rédemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seconde partie du Two-Shot écrit du POV de Tony Stark tout de suite après la mort de son père et qui reprend en partie des éléments d'Avengers, d'Iron Man et de Captain America : The Winter Soldier. Comme la partie précédente, les personnages sont sans doute OOC et il y a peut-être des incohérences avec les films. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Tony Stark** ,

_la Rédemption_

 

Cela aurait pu être une journée terriblement triste comme on en voyait tant à cette période de l'année. Cela aurait pu être une de ses journées pluvieuses qui rendaient toujours tout plus dramatique, mais le soleil brillait si fort cet après-midi là que Tony s'était décidé à sortir ses verres teintés. C'était peut-être aussi un peu pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler aux coins de ses yeux. Tony n'avait pas envie qu'on les voit faire briller ses prunelles. S'il était parvenu à vaincre les trémolos dans sa voix, ce n'était pas pour faire les gros titres des journaux avec ses pleurs.

Il aurait voulu organiser l'enterrement de ses parents dans la plus grande discrétion - du moins, dans toute la dimension possible vu la notoriété de sa famille. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y avait mis, il n'avait pu cacher la date et le lieu de l'enterrement. Il se rassurait en se disant que la réception qu'il prévoyait d'organiser et le nombre d'invités qui y étaient conviés - journalistes et paparazzis en tout genre compris - en éloignerait quelques-uns. Il n'avait pas envie de voir débarquer au milieu de la famille et des quelques amis des Stark ceux qui ne s'étaient intéressés à eux que pour leur fortune et les ragots par lesquels ils s'étaient faits connaître. Pire encore, il n'avait pas envie qu'un scandale vienne ébranler ce jour de deuil - il avait déjà dû éloigner l'une des dernières conquêtes de son père qui l'avait menacé de tout révéler de son histoire avec le milliardaire s'il n'accédait pas à sa requête. Prévoyant, il avait fait préféré faire boucler le secteur par une importante sécurité qui empêcherait les intrus d'entrer dans le cimetière et il espérait simplement que ça suffise.

Tony se tenait à la gauche de Jarvis, qui fixait les deux tombes d'un air hagard, pas encore remis de la nouvelle - l'homme avait consacré sa vie au service de son père. À côté de lui, Rhodey serrait son épaule en signe de soutien. Ses grands-parents - les parents de sa mère - demeuraient immobiles, quelques mètres derrière lui. Il pouvait aussi entendre ses oncles et tantes murmurer.

Toute sa famille n'avait même pas tenu à faire le déplacement. Howard Stark avait beau être une des plus grandes fortunes des Etats-Unis, sa belle-famille ne l'avait jamais particulièrement porté dans son cœur, ce que Tony pouvait comprendre - il n'était pas dupe, son père était un peu trop connu pour ses aventures. En revanche, il s'était senti bouillir, prêt à exploser, quand il avait entendu les remarques faites à propos de sa mère - et Jarvis et Rhodey avaient dû lui intimer de se calmer.

Les dernières paroles du prêtre furent prononcées. Jarvis lut un article de journal en guise de dernier au revoir à Howard - Tony l'avait aidé à le choisir, sachant que le défunt aurait aimé les moqueries et le sarcasme qui ressortaient des mots du journaliste. On lut un poème pour Maria et Tony jeta la première pelle de terre sur les cercueils de ses parents. Edwin, Rhodey et l'une des sœurs de Maria suivirent. Un couple d'amis de sa mère s'approcha, avant de laisser la place à un vieil agent du SHIELD à la retraite. En dernier, juste avant que les croque-morts ne viennent enterrer les corps des Stark, une femme, proche de l'âge d'Howard, s'avança. Elle portait un chapeau, un voile noir couvrant son visage et un ensemble tailleur bleu marine. Elle jeta une rose sur la tombe de Tony, une photo également, et Tony put lire sur ses lèvres peintes en rouge quelques mots d'adieu.

Les membres de la famille de Maria la jaugèrent d'un œil accusateur - il ne fut pas bien difficile à Tony d'imaginer ce qui se disait, cette femme était sans aucun doute possible l'une des amantes d'Howard. Il n'en était rien. Edwin l'approcha le premier et ils s'enlacèrent pudiquement, échangeant quelques paroles.

\- Margaret Carter, murmura Rhodey à son oreille. Ce n'était ni une question, ni une information, rien qu'une simple constatation.

Tony connaissait l'Agent Carter pour l'avoir rencontrée à diverses réceptions auxquelles on l'avait invitée. Il l'avait également croisée au sein du SHIELD où elle avait occupé un des postes les plus importants - avant de prendre sa retraite quelques années auparavant. Elle avait été l'une des plus proches amies de son père - et à vrai dire, s'il mettait de côté Jarvis, Tony ne lui comptait que cette amitié. Peggy Carter et Howard Stark avaient opéré ensemble durant la seconde guerre mondiale, lors de laquelle ils avaient permis la mise en place du projet Rebirth, projet si cher à son père, celui qui avait donné naissance à Captain America - la plus belle création d'Howard Stark, la seule chose dont il eût réellement été fier durant toute sa vie. Ils avaient ensuite fondé le SHIELD. Howard fournissait les armes et Peggy les utilisaient. Tony avait entendu cette histoire un millier de fois et celle de Captain America, bien plus encore - le héros qui avait sauvé les Etats-Unis, celui qui s'était sacrifié pour protéger le monde entier, Captain America, le héros en qui son père aurait voulu le transformer.

Ces histoires avaient fini par le gonfler. Tony n'avait pourtant rien contre Margaret Carter, qu'il admirait pour tout ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Tony et Rhodey attendirent que Jarvis ne les rejoigne avant de quitter les lieux. Il crut voir apercevoir Peggy Carter lui lancer un regard, mais il s'éloignait déjà et la sécurité l'encercla bientôt pour le protéger de la foule.

Le brouhaha assourdissant des journalistes et le flash des appareils photos étaient de retour.

 

 

Tony n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de ses parents. Il était désormais à la tête d'un vrai empire - plus jeune fortune du pays et ça faisait les gros titres de tous les journaux du pays ! - et devait s'en montrer à la hauteur. Il ne parvenait déjà plus à compter le nombre de verres qui avaient été levés au nom de son père, les éloges et les remerciements qui pleuvaient à presque le noyer, les regrets qui se passaient d'un groupe à l'autre, les yeux qui larmoyaient à la seule pensée du génie disparu trop tôt qu'était Howard Stark.

Pendant ce temps, il faisait le show. D'un investisseur à l'autre, il vantait les mérites de son regretté père et mettait déjà sur le tapis de futures affaires. Jarvis connaissait tous les invités, Tony, lui, avait passé ces derniers jours à apprendre les noms du carnet d'adresses de son père et leur relation avec les Stark Industries. Ce carnet d'adresses serait désormais le sien et s'il souhaitait faire perdurer ce que son père avait passé toute sa vie à construire, il devrait s'y faire.

Jarvis s'approcha de lui alors qu'il discutait avec un type bedonnant qui avait pris la couleur rouge du liquide qu'il sirotait. À son bras se pendait celle qui était sans doute son épouse - le diamant qu'elle portait à son annulaire était plus éloquent - et qui haussait les yeux au ciel à chaque remarque. Depuis un quart d'heure Tony n'avait de cesse d'entendre à quel point Howard était un homme merveilleux - héros de guerre, qui avait tant fait pour son pays, qui avait contribué à l'amélioration des services secrets et qui aidait tellement au développement des sciences et de la recherche et "savez-vous que j'ai aidé à faire innocenter votre père ?" et "mon équipe et moi, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un agent du SRR, avions réussi à le disculper de toutes les preuves établies contre lui".

Le sénateur Thompson se tut au moment où le majordome vint se joindre à eux. Tony, soulagé de pouvoir enfin échapper à l'homme antipathique et monstrueusement ennuyeux qui lui faisait face, se tourna immédiatement vers Jarvis.

\- Peggy Carter est ici, monsieur. Elle a exprimé l'envie de s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Installez-la dans le bureau de mon père, je l'y rejoins immédiatement.

Jarvis acquiesça et le quitta. Tony fit signe à un serveur de lui apporter deux coupes de champagne et sourit à ses interlocuteurs :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Margaret Carter m'attend dans mon bureau. Bien entendu, je lui présenterai vos salutations, monsieur le sénateur. Elle faisait partie de votre équipe à l'époque où vous avez innocenté mon père si je ne m'abuse.

Sur ces mots, il prit la direction du grand escalier du manoir pour monter à l'étage supérieur. Il frappa à la porte pour avertir la vieille amie de son père de son arrivée.

Elle se trouvait assise à l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Entre ses doigts, elle triturait une photographie. Lorsque Tony entra, refermant la porte derrière lui, elle leva les yeux dans sa direction, lui sourit chaleureusement et prit le verre qu'on lui tendait.

\- Merci, Anthony.

\- Le sénateur Thompson vous salue, annonça-t-il, narquois. Il m'a appris à quel point son intervention avait été décisive lorsqu'il a fallu innocenter mon père après la seconde guerre mondiale. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu cette version de l'histoire.

\- Ah ... le sénateur Thompson, se remémora-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix, que n'aurions nous pas fait, ton père et moi, s'il n'avait pas été là ? Un trésor national, assurément, ricana-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans le champagne.

Tony vida sa coupe et alla se servir dans la réserve personnelle de son père où se mélangeaient les bouteilles de martini, gin, rhum, brandy et whisky.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers son interlocutrice. Je suis étonné de vous voir seule, d'ailleurs. Vous auriez pu venir accompagnée de votre époux.

\- Il n'apprécie pas ce genre de réception. Moi non plus, à vrai dire.

\- Mais vous êtes ici, fit constater Tony avec un sourire amusé alors qu'il alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau de son père.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te parler hier et je ne pense pas que cela aurait été très approprié.

\- Si vous êtes venue pour vous assurer que j'allais bien, ne vous en faites pas, tout va pour le mieux, assura Tony en affichant un sourire serein.

\- Je voulais seulement te voir. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Presque dix ans.

\- Mon père dans sa grande bonté a jugé préférable de m'envoyer en pension à l'autre bout de l'Etat. Garder le contact avec les amis n'est pas si simple qu'il n'y paraît lorsque l'on est enfermé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant cinq jours dans un internat.

\- Il n'a pas fait le meilleur des pères, commenta Peggy Carter. Il le savait.

\- N'essayez pas de lui trouver des excuses. Il est mort. Ça ne sert plus à rien de lui en vouloir.

Tony s'empressa alors de servir un gin à son invitée. En s'approchant d'elle, il jeta un coup d'œil au cliché qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains. Son père et Peggy Carter se trouvaient entourés de soldats. Il reconnut les membres des Howling Commandos - il avait pu faire la connaissance de certains d'entre eux - et plus haut et large que les autres, se tenait, fier et souriant, ledit Captain America, l'homme dont on l'avait tant bassiné avec les histoires quand il était gamin.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais cherché d'excuses, finit par répliquer Peggy Carter, sa voix tranchant le silence. Il n'en avait pas. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il t'aimait, Anthony. Tu en doutes, j'en suis certaine car tu lui ressembles beaucoup, mais il t'aimait.

Tony lui tourna le dos à nouveau et fit mine d'aller se resservir, mais c'était plus pour éviter le lourd regard que portait Peggy Carter sur lui qui le forcerait à baisser les yeux et se dévoiler.

 

 

Coulson n'avait pas arrêté d'en parler durant tout le trajet - tout le long du trajet, non stop. Tony lui avait bien demandé de la fermer, mais ça n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation. C'était un nouveau recommencement, un déjà-vu insupportable qui revenait sans cesse le harceler.

On avait finalement retrouvé le corps de Captain America, quelques mois plus tôt, sous les glaces du pôle Arctique, on l'avait ensuite décongelé et ô miracle de la science, on l'avait réveillé, plus fringuant que jamais. Ça avait fait les gros titres sur tous les journaux, dans tous les médias. On voyait la tête de l'icône Steve Rogers un peu partout. Quand, à la télévision, Tony était tombé nez à nez avec l'image du Captain America, fraîchement - c'était le cas de le dire - sorti de son glaçon, en train d'errer dans les rues de Manhattan, il s'était dit que c'était peut-être mieux pour tout le monde que son père soit décédé vingt ans plus tôt. Ça l'aurait sans doute tué de revoir son vieil ami crapahuter dans les rues,  _soixante-dix ans_ après son accident sans avoir pris une seule ride. Tony connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que la disparition de Captain America avait toujours été l'un de ses plus profonds regrets.

Fury avait fait savoir à Coulson que Captain America serait au rendez-vous et l'agent, en grand fan, n'avait pas arrêté de casser les oreilles de Tony avec de vieilles histoires - comme si Tony n'en avait pas entendu assez dans sa jeunesse, il fallait qu'on vienne lui bourrer de nouveau le moue avec le fabuleux soldat qui avait sauvé les Etats-Unis. Il avait été jusqu'à prier pour que l'avion s'écrase et qu'il ne pose jamais les yeux sur ledit capitaine.

Dans la tour, il avait vu défilé tout un tas d'énergumènes - l'alien, en particulier, et d'ailleurs c'était quoi ce guignole sorti tout droit d'un mauvais péplum ? Mais c'était le capitaine qui avait attiré son attention. Il se tenait debout, très droit, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et son costume nickel chrome - sans rien pour dépasser. En apparence, il était tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer d'un bon soldat - un super-soldat même.

Quand Tony traversa la pièce, il ne daigna même pas lui jeter un regard, ni lui adresser la parole. Il en connaissait assez sur le type pour savoir que la collaboration n'allait pas être simple - il en avait fait les frais quelques jours plus tôt quand celui-ci était vainement intervenu entre l'alien et lui. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs, ni les mêmes principes et, malheureusement, ils étaient tous les deux aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.  _Et puis ..._

C'était le Captain America, la grande fierté de son père, un capitaine de pacotille, une mascotte d'un autre temps. Avant même que Tony ne l'ait vu, il avait su que ce serait celui que son père aurait voulu qu'il devienne contre celui qu'il était devenu. Mais Tony n'était pas vraiment un héros, encore moins un super-soldat, rien qu'un cerveau dans une boîte de conserve.

Ce fut Steve qui lui adressa la parole en premier :

\- Je me souviens de votre père, lui dit-il.

Et Tony en aurait mis sa main à couper que le capitaine détaillait son visage à la recherche de son père derrière ses traits. Steve espérait-il que Tony et Howard ne soient qu'une seule et même personne ? Tony savait tenir de son père, question physique, mais il n'était pas pareils. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

\- Nous avions une amie en commun, poursuivit Steve. Mais ... j'ai eu du mal à l'apprécier.

\- Lui vous aimez beaucoup en tout cas. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous que je connais sans doute par cœur les détails de votre vie qu'il avait pu collecter. Il vous a cherché après votre plongée dans la glace.

Le capitaine resta de marbre face à cette révélation. Howard Stark était un véritable expert en ce qui concernait Captain America, mais Steve, lui, l'avait-il seulement côtoyé plus de deux ou trois fois ?

 

 

Jarvis l'avait averti de l'arrivée de Steve - mais était-ce seulement nécessaire, le pot d'échappement de sa vieille moto faisait tellement de boucan qu'il aurait pu réveiller le plus gros dormeur des alentours. Tony l'avait immédiatement fait entrer. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était impatient de le voir, mais plus vite il l'aurait accueilli, plus vite il pourrait se détendre.

Tony se sentait un peu confus face aux émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. New-York l'avait mis à rude épreuve - il avait enfin découvert le sens du mot héros dont on l'avait si souvent affublé sans qu'il ne s'en trouve digne. Il avait dû apprendre à travailler en équipe - avec Rhodey, ça n'avait jamais été pareil - et par la suite, il avait dû faire face à ses démons. Ça n'avait pas été simple, mais il se disait que c'était pour le mieux et que c'était peut-être une page de sa vie qu'il tournait.

De leur côté, les autres membres des Avengers étaient retournés à leurs petites affaires. Steve, lui, s'était aussi occupé des fantômes de son passé et quelques jours à peine après la tombée du SHIELD, Tony l'avait contacté pour lui proposer de l'héberger - à sa grande surprise, il n'avait fait face à aucun refus. Il s'en était trouvé soulagé.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire - quand il repensait à quel point il avait été réticent de ne devoir que s'associer avec Steve, quelques mois plus tôt, il était indéniable qu'il avait fait du chemin depuis. C'était peut-être dû aux encouragements de Pepper qui l'avait poussé à contacter Steve - après qu'il lui en ait bassiné les oreilles pendant une journée entière, changeant d'avis toutes les deux minutes - ou au fait qu'il trouvait carrément stupide de laisser la plupart des quartiers des Avengers vides - et puis ça tombait à pic, avec la nouvelle bande de tarés qui traînait dans les parages, HYDRA, selon Nick Fury, Steve se trouverait bien plus en sécurité à la tour que n'importe où ailleurs.

Il s'était dit, aussi, que c'était peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il avait fini par apprécier - non, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il l'admirait, il ne le dirait pas - le capitaine bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer. Steve ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il s'en était faite - pour sûr, Steve avait des principes, mais il était bien plus un utopiste qu'un soldat et les muscles, le costume et tout l'attirail, n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour servir la liberté.

Il avait alors compris pourquoi son père avait pu se prendre d'affection pour Steve Rogers, le gamin maladif de Brooklyn, et quand Pepper l'avait surpris dans les vieux dossiers de son père sur le projet Rebirth et Captain America, il s'était senti comme un gamin qu'on aurait choppé en train de piquer des gâteaux à la boutique du coin de la rue.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Tony se tenait déjà devant, ses mains moites serrées l'une contre l'autre, mais lorsqu'il aperçut l'expression légèrement concernée de Steve, il revêtit son plus beau sourire et alla enlaça son ami - oui, c'était le bon mot.

\- Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle demeure.

Et Steve lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter.

 

 

Tony fut remarquablement surpris par la capacité d'adaptation du soldat. Pour quelqu'un qui avait fait un bond dans le temps, sans pouvoir être le témoin des rapides évolutions scientifiques qui avaient rythmé le siècle précédent, Steve s'en sortait relativement bien - plus que bien même, si on le comparait aux nombreuses personnes de sa tranche d'âge qui se pouvaient rapidement se trouver dépassées. Il comprenait très vite et lorsqu'il ne savait pas, il venait le voir pour lui demander des explications qu'il assimilait sans trop de problème. Ça avait quelque chose de fascinant.

Steve semblait tout aussi bien s'accorder avec son nouvel environnement. Tony aurait même été jusqu'à dire que le capitaine aimait vivre à la tour. Certes, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines, mais Steve n'avait pas encore exprimé le besoin de déménager - Tony s'était donc dit que c'était plutôt bon signe - et puis il revenait s'y installer à chaque fois qu'il rentrait d'une nouvelle mission concernant l'HYDRA.

Quand Steve ne sortait pas pour s'exercer, il passait son temps libre à feuilleter des dossiers - papier et informatiques et, le plus souvent, Sam Wilson - un type plutôt sympathique - venait lui prêter main forte.

Tony, lui aussi, s'était prêté au jeu. Les archives de l'HYDRA n'étaient pas vraiment du genre amusantes. Après avoir entendu Sam et Steve en parler et avoir parcouru quelques documents, il s'était rendu compte que ces gars là étaient tout sauf des rigolos. Puis il avait fini par tomber sur le dossier concernant son père et il s'était senti faire un bond de vingt ans dans le passé. Tout avait été programmé - la surveillance d'Howard Stark qui se faisait de plus en plus méfiant et qui commençait à poser problème au sein du SHIELD et _l'accident_ , l'accident avait été programmé - et c'était le Winter Soldier, autrefois connu sous le nom de James Buchanan Barnes, celui que Steve cherchait désespérément à retrouver, qui s'était sali les mains. C'était une vraie claque qu'il s'était pris dans la figure - et il ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore touché par la mort de ses parents.

Steve l'avait regardé - il l'avait sans doute vu devenir blanc, se déconfire sur son fauteuil - et était venu lire par-dessus son épaule. Il avait simplement posé une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Mon père avait compris, avait murmuré Tony. Si j'avais ... si j'avais seulement mis le nez dans ses recherches plus souvent, je l'aurais pu le savoir, j'aurais dû le savoir ...

\- Ne te blâme pas, Tony. Tu n'y es pour rien, lui avait répondu Steve.

Le ton de sa voix avait été si sincère que Tony n'avait pu que le croire.

Après cela, il s'était replongé dans de vieux dossiers. Il avait retrouvé tous les vieux papiers que son père avait rédigé sur le SHIELD et ses soupçons sur l'HYDRA - et il s'était emparé de ceux qui concernaient le projet Rebirth.

Il avait hésité, les documents sous le bras, puis il avait pris son courage à deux mains et les avaient présenté à Steve.

Tony détailla du regard le soldat qui lisait les notes d'Howard Stark, ses yeux parcourant rapidement le papier.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, avoua Tony.

Steve l'interrogea du coin de l'œil sans vraiment relever la tête de la lecture dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

\- Le projet Rebirth et à peu près tout ce que mon père a pu récupérer sur le sujet, je me suis dit que tu aurais eu envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Ils le parcoururent ensemble le week-end, des bières à la main et Tony se dit, quand il éclata de rire à l'une des histoires que venait de lui raconter Steve sur sa jeunesse, que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait songé qu'un jour il puisse se lier d'amitié avec celui qu'il avait envié - et _détesté_ \- quand il était gamin.

 

 

Tony conduisait sur le trajet qui les mèneraient – Steve et lui – à l'hôpital. Il n'était même pas certain que Steve ait un permis de conduire en règle – l'avait-il seulement passé ? Steve savait conduire une moto, c'était certain, tout le monde connaissait sa passion pour les motos et Tony n'avait pas hésité à lui en faire cadeau d'une, mais la voiture, c'était tout autre chose.

Captain Stars and Stripes n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait embarqué. Il lui avait dit avoir déjà revu Peggy Carter, il lui avait confié être allé la voir plusieurs fois, aussi souvent que possible, mais il ne semblait vraiment pas dans son assiette - avec ses recherches pour retrouver son meilleur ami revenu d'entre les morts pour lui botter les fesses qui ne menaient à rien, il avait de quoi n'être pas du tout dans son assiette. Tony se disait tout de même que c'était peut-être du fait de sa présence qui ne mettrait pas Steve tout à fait à l'aise - même si c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne.

De son côté, Tony n'avait pas revu Peggy depuis une bonne dizaine d'années - à la mort de Jarvis. Elle avait encore toute sa tête à cette époque et elle n'avait pas hésité, malgré ses quatre-vingt ans passés, à lui remonter les bretelles pour ce qu'il faisait. Mais Tony n'était ni Howard, ni Steve et il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Plus tard il s'était dit qu'elle avait eu raison - mais il avait préféré ne pas lui en parler.

Il n'était pas certain qu'elle le reconnaisse. Il ne savait pas à quel point la maladie l'avait atteinte et il s'était même demandé si elle n'allait pas le confondre avec son père - elle lui avait toujours dit que son père et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour s'entendre. Mais cette visite n'était pas de l'initiative de Tony : il ne serait là que pour épauler Steve.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Steve resta muet. Tony envoya bouler les quelques photographes qui s'étaient arrêtés devant l'hôpital et suivit son ami dans le hall. À l'accueil on leur indiqua la chambre de l'ancien Agent Carter où ils se rendirent, toujours en silence.

Captain America fut le premier à entrer dans la petite chambre où était installée Peggy Carter. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Tony, lui, n'osa bouger. Du couloir, il vit le sourire de Steve lentement se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Dans les yeux de l'ancien agent, une lueur se mit à briller. Les deux vieux amis serrèrent les doigts l'un de l'autre.

Le rire de Steve parvint à Tony à l'entrée de la pièce - Peggy ne l'avait toujours pas vu et c'était pour le mieux. Malheureusement, Captain je-me-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-me-regarde-pas l'interpella :

\- Je ne suis pas venu seul, Peggy. Tony, Tony Stark est là. Tu te souviens de lui ?

Steve lança un regard suppliant à Tony qui entra finalement dans la chambre où les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient même pas tirés. Quelques rayons s'étaient infiltrés pour réchauffer les mains des deux soldats.

Tony devina tout de suite la confusion sur le visage de Peggy. La bouche entrouverte et les lèvres tremblantes, elle le dévisagea comme s'il eût été un revenant. Ce qu'avait craint Tony allait sans doute arriver : la mémoire de l'Agent Carter lui faisait tant défaut qu'elle serait obligée d'associer le visage de Tony à celui d'un homme dont elle se rappelait presque tous les traits, points et détails.

Steve lui jeta un regard désolé, car lui aussi avait compris.

\- Howard, murmura Peggy, peu sûre d'elle. Howard, est-ce bien toi ? Je te croyais mort. Maria et toi, je vous croyais morts.

La voix chevrotante, elle tendit sa main vers Tony. Steve le regarda longuement, secouant négativement la tête, un air profondément triste marquant chacun de ses traits. Il était inutile qu'il le lui dise pour que Tony saisisse que Steve ne voulait pas le forcer à faire ça. Tony n'était pas obligé de jouer la comédie - et puis ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas bien de faire ça à Peggy Carter.

Steve lui avait appris que Peggy ne parvenait plus à former de nouveau souvenirs, qu'elle oubliait rapidement tout ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais il avait ajouté que sa mémoire commençait à embrouiller son passé. Elle se rappelait clairement de la seconde guerre mondiale, du SSR et du SHIELD, de Steve, des Howling Commandos, d'Howard et de Jarvis, elle se souvenait de son mariage et de ses enfants, mais les détails lui échappaient. Il lui arrivait de confondre ses deux filles, d'oublier ses petits-enfants, de ne plus savoir qui était Nick Fury et de ne pas se rappeler que Steve était de retour.

Après les nombreuses incitations de Bruce, Tony avait fini par parler à Steve de son père, par presque se confier - ça faisait apparemment partie d'une sorte de thérapie, c'était le mot employé par Bruce et à vrai dire, ça lui avait fait du bien. Il s'était senti comme libéré et totalement honnête avec Steve. Au fil de leurs conversations, il avait fini par lui dire qu'il la connaissait, qu'il l'avait rencontrée durant son enfance, Howard et Peggy étant restés de proches amis. C'était peut-être ce qui avait fait que Steve lui demande de l'accompagner - peut-être que ça le rassurait aussi.

Peggy répéta une dernière fois le nom de son père avant que Tony ne se décide à prendre la main ridée du célèbre Agent Carter et de la serrer dans la sienne. Elle se redressa dans son lit d'hôpital pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je vous croyais morts tous les deux, mais tu as réussi Howard, tu l'as ramené. Tu as ramené Steve.

Tony n'avait pas envie de contredire Peggy. Elle ne se souviendrait sans doute pas de l'avoir vu. Il était inutile de solliciter inutilement sa mémoire. Parfois, il est préférable de mentir et peut-être que Steve, malgré son honnêteté, s'accorderait avec lui cette fois-ci, en voyant le sourire comblé sur les lèvres de Peggy -  _his best girl_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous voilà arrivez à la fin de ce Two-Shot. J'ai apprécié écrire sur Tony et Steve, il n'est pas impossible que je retente l'expérience.


End file.
